


High Noon

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs all Draco can give...</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Noon

Do me a favour.

When the shooting is over.

Hold me close to you.


End file.
